Hinata's revenge,Naruto's heartbreak
by jax-naut
Summary: when hinata catches naruto cheating on her with sakura she plots revenge but is this what really happened?
1. Chapter 1

**HINATA'S REVENGE NARUTO'S HEARTBREAK**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.**

**CHAPTER.1 IT HAPPENED SO FAST.**

Hinata:YOU BASTARD! Hinata wasn't an easy person to piss off but when she gets pissed off she gets pissed off.

Naruto: but hina-chan I would never cheat on you(SLAP!) Hinata:I saw you….you where kissing sakura and told her you love her.(tears start to fall) all this time you've never really loved me you were just using me to get to her!

Naruto:but hinata I wasn't near sakura at all today please just let me….

Hinata:no I've had it with you always sneaking off doing things behind my back and keeping secrets from me but now I know what you were doing you were with sakura.

Naruto:but hina-chan….(SLAP!) Hinata:good-bye uzumaki-san I never want to see you again. Hinata turned to walk away until Naruto grabbed her arm and what happened next would forever leave Naruto in an deadly state hinata turns adround and delivers a jyukken strike to naruto's chest.

Hinata:(in a deadly voice) listen well uzumaki if you ever come near me again I will **KILL** you…..forever. hinata walks away and turns to say one last thing.

Hinata:the villagers are right you are a **DEMON. **Hinata Spat the last word out like venom.

Naruto could only watch as the one he loved walks away. Naruto:(thinking) **hinata why? I would never hurt you we've been together for a long time I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you I…..I…I can't go on without you.**

Naruto got up and walked slowly back to his apartment unaware that his day was about to get worst.

Hinata:(thinking)** that bastard how could he!? I'll make him pay I'll make him suffer they same way he made me suffer!** While hinata was thinking evil thoughts kiba and sakura where watching from a distance. Kiba:hey babe our plan worked. Sakura: good I'll finally have Naruto all to myself

Kiba:and I'm getting hinata. The two of them smirked as their plan had went of without a hitch.

**SO kiba and sakura were behind all this will they get away with it? How will hinata get revenge how will naruto's day get worst why am I asking you all these questions? Let me know in a review if you want this to be a full story. And OC's are allowed they must be friend(s) with naruto or hinata.**

**Next chapter- hinata goes to tsunade and the two plan on getting revenge for Naruto did while Naruto seeks comfort at the flower shop and kiba and sakura begin phase 2.**


	2. Chapter 2:bitter sweet revenge

**Chapter 2:bitter sweet revenge and phase 2**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Naruto series but I don't**

Hinata was walking towards the hokage tower she needed help in getting revenge on Naruto so who better to help her then his god-mother.

Shizune:hello hinata off to see lady tsunade?

Hinata:yes shizune-san I need to speak to her about Naruto.

Shizune:is he ok?

Hinata tells shizune what happened and what she saw

Shizune:that's terrible but I don't think Naruto would do something like that.

Hinata: but I saw him I know what he did he's going to pay.

Hinata walks off towards tsunade's office. Shizune:(thinking)** naruto wouldn't do something like that I know it I need to look in to this**. Shizune leaves the building (inside tsunade's office) hinata:umm lady tsunade? Tsunade:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. You see the night before tsunade decided to get drunk off her ass….again. hinata sweatdrops at the sleeping hokage hinata:ummm lady tsunade? Tsunade:zzzzzzzzzz hinata(irritated) lady tsunade? Tsunade:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Hinata:(screaming) LADY TSUNADE!

Tsunade falls out of her chair and onto the floor. Tsunade:ahhh DON'T STEAL MA MONKEY FLAKES! Oh hinata what brings you here?

Hinata:I'll tell you(flashback) hinata was walking towards the park anruto told her to meet her there he had a surprise to give her. Hinata:(thinking)** I wonder what Naruto-kun's surprise is? I can't wait.** As soon as she got there she got a surprise alright the surprise of Naruto kissing sakura!...also a group of butterflies. Naruto:sakura I love you. Sakura:I love you to Naruto but what about hinata?

Naruto:she means nothing to me compared to you.

Hinata was shocked she could run off and cry her eyes out. (end flashback)

Tsunade:that bastard don't worry hinata I'll give him what for! Hinata:that's why I came here lady tsunade I wanted your help in getting revenge on Naruto. Tsunade:I'll be happy to help you hinata and I know just what we can do first.(with kiba and sakura) kiba:so babe ready for phase 2? Sakura:you bet. Sakura walked up to naruto's door and knocked on it Naruto opens the door and is surprised to see sakura. Naruto:hey sakura-chan sakura:hi Naruto can I come in? Naruto:might as well. Kiba watched from a distance kiba:(thinking)** man sakura sure looks great wearing that dress wait what am I saying!? i…i..i love hinata do i? yeah I'm sure it's nothing.** Kiba watched as sakura went inside naruto's apartment and went off to find hinata. Kiba time for phase 3. (somewhere) shizune was walking through the village wondering about what hinata told her. Shizune:I doesn't make sense. While walking she bumped into shikamaru. Shizune:oops sorry shikamaru-san shikamaru:it's alright shizune just watch wear you're going. Shizune:shikamaru I need your help.** IT SEEMS LIKE SHIZUNE IS GOING TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF WHAT HAPPENED NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHAT NARUTO DID BEFORE SAKURA'S VISIT ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS BUT KIBA AND SAKURA WILL BE THE MAIN CHARACTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3:BAD DAY

**CHAPTER 3:BAD DAY BAD LUCK AND BAD EVERYTHING**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN STORY NOTHING ELSE**

**QUICK NOTE:IF YOU ENJOY READING THE STORY RECOMMEND OTHERS TO READ IT**

Naruto's day was going very bad first hinata breaks up with him, then the ramen-stand was closed for unknown reasons and finally the worst of all he ran out of shampoo and was unable to get more! Naruto:man can this day any worst?

Just then a bird pooped on his head. Naruto:ahhh dammit! Oh well I heard this is good luck maybe this is a sign.

As soon as he said that he heard someone call his name someone who was clearly pissed off. Tsunade:**NARUTO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!** Naruto:crap-baskets I wonder what granny tsunade wants can't she see I'm having a bad day?

Tsunade was perfectly aware that Naruto was having a bad day infact she was the one who planned for his day to be bad she gave the ichirakus extra money to go on vaction then she had hinata sneak into his house to get rid of all his cleaning products and to top it all off she had a messenger bird poop on his head.

Naruto entered her office and was surprised to see her not drunk. Naruto:hey granny ran out of booze? He joked but flinched when he saw her serious face. Tsunade:Naruto from now on you must call me hokage-sama she said in her most serious voice.

Naruto:what but what about our deal we made back then you lost I call you granny remember? Tsunade:that was then this is now.

Under tsunade's desk hinata was trying not too laugh out loud at naruto's misery. Tsunade:now Naruto I have a mission for you. Naruto:yes hokage-sama he said with sadness in his voice tsunade:you must clean all of the toilets. Naruto:doesn't sound so bad tsunade:in the akamichi house-hold. Naruto paled when he heard his task but had no choice.

Naruto:yes hokage-sama. Tsunade:good now choji will escort you there

Naruto watched as his….round friend entered. Choji: come on Naruto it won't be that bad lets go. The duo left as soon as they out of range both tsunade and hinata laughed. Hinata:that was hilarious I can't believe you made him do that!

Tsunade: I know so whats next from him? Hinata:you'll see.(with Naruto) choji:just a warning naruto it's a mess in there. Naruto:how bad can it be? Naruto entered the restroom and well I'll let him tell you. Naruto:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR!

(back with hinata) hinata was walking back home. Hinata: I can't wait until tomorrow naruto's gonna get a big surprise but why do I feel so bad? **WELL IT SEEMS LIKE HINATA MIGHT BE FEELING GUILTY FOR WHAT SHE'S DOING TO NARUTO NEXT CHAPTER MORE NARUTO TORTURE AND SHIZUNE LOOKS INTO WHAT HAPPENED WE'RE FIVE CHAPTERS AWAY FROM THE FINALE AND REMEMBER OC'S ARE ALLOWED AND DON'T FORGET RECOMMEND THIS STORY TO OTHERS…. ALRIGHT FOR BEING GOOD READERS HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK AT THE FINAL CHAPTER.** Hinata:Naruto(starts to cry) please wake up i….i…I want you to forgive memi know I don't deserve it but I need you more then anything.

**THAT'S ALL YOU GET BUT WHY WAS HINATA TELLING NARUTO TO WAKE UP? AND WHEN HE DOES WILL HE FORGIVE HER? THAT'S WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN BEST ANSWER TO THE QUESTION GETS A MAIN CHARACTER ROLE IN THE SEQUELS **

**THAT'S RIGHT ANOTHER SEQUEL THE SECOND WILL HAVE KIBA AND SAKURA AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS BUT THE THIRD ONE WILL GO BACK TO NARUTO AND HINATA. LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! AND REMEMBER DON'T FORGET TO BE AWESOME!**


End file.
